


聖誕禮物

by Blumenkranz1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 19





	聖誕禮物

一辆黑色的轿车行驶在隐蔽的林荫道上，林荫道尽头是一幢巨大的别墅。  
只有路边的树才知道这条路上行驶过多少像这样的黑色轿车，车窗暗的看不清里头一点光景，载着不同的漂亮男孩停在别墅前。  
这是别墅主人的特别爱好，也成了那些谋求权钱的人的一块敲门砖。总有源源不断的漂亮男孩送上门来，名不见经传的小明星主动投怀送抱也是常有的，男人都一概接受，但结果如何似乎全看男人心情，男人也从来从未有过长久的情人。  
车子停在别墅门口下来两个男人，从汽车后座上抬下来一个巨大的箱子，放在别墅门口，按了按门铃，转身上车疾驰而去。  
男人从窗帘后面看到了来人，指挥助理把箱子抬进卧室，摆了摆手，助理便知趣的退了下去。  
男人早先就知道箱子里装的是什么，赠送者是他曾扶持过的一个人，如今已声名显赫，每年圣诞节都会懂事的送来男人喜欢的东西，但唯独今年男人开了口。“玩腻了”，男人说。对方慌了，绞尽脑汁千方百计物色了半年才找到这样一个极品，在平安夜的晚上送到了男人身边。  
只听对方淡淡描述过，“是个宝贝”，“您一定满意”。究竟能满意到什么程度呢，男人并没有十分期待，毕竟自己阅人无数，再极品的宝贝能极品到哪里去呢。  
卧室很大，男人解开绑在箱子上的彩带，掀开纸箱，看见一个男孩乖巧的坐在箱子里。  
他穿着一身浅绿和白色格子相间的西装，里面一件白色T恤，黑色的头发，头上戴了一顶圣诞树模样的绿色帽子，身上还披了一件淡紫色的兔耳朵披风。  
“这是什么打扮”，男人心想。这身节日气氛浓厚的装扮穿在别人身上一定非常可笑，但在他身上却毫不违和。此时男孩正睁大了眼睛抬着头看男人，抱紧自己的双臂，双腿蜷缩着坐在箱底。男孩长得很白净，从露出的一截手腕就能看出来，身上也一定无比白皙，更要命的是男孩抬头望着男人的目光如此无辜没有杂质，竟让人心生怜爱起来。  
太纯了，男人想，怕是经不起玩。以前也有过投怀送抱的漂亮男孩煞费苦心爬上自己的床，真枪实干却吓得又哭又叫，光是看见那满床的器具就想跑出这幢房子，更别提过程了，十分不美好。而看眼前这男孩的光景，怕不是一开始就要像只受了惊了兔子一样撒腿就跑。  
“知道是来做什么的吗？”男人问。  
“知道。”男孩开了口，“我是哥哥的礼物。”  
挺乖的，男人想，拽着他的胳膊把他从箱子里拉起来。  
男孩的胳膊很细，但很结实，男人捏了捏他西装布料下的手臂，引导着男孩走到床边。  
“自己把衣服脱了，躺到床上。”  
男孩眼中没有一丝波澜，顺从的开始脱衣服，摘下圣诞帽，脱下格子西装和T恤。他果然很白，通体没有一点瑕疵，连胸前的两点都是樱花般的嫩粉色。男人几乎要看呆了，都没注意男孩已经不紧不慢的脱掉了内裤。  
男孩的下体没有一点杂毛，粉红色的性器乖巧的耷拉在腿间。第一次见到这么漂亮的性器，男人想，和男孩的长相一样，乖巧可爱，楚楚可怜。男人打算仔细的观察眼前这个宝贝，让男孩平躺在暗红色的柔软大床上，双手拎起他的两个脚腕，窥探起这朵花的花心。  
眼前的景色让男人既惊喜又惊讶，男孩粉红色的两个肉球下面竟有两道狭窄的缝隙，是比那根性器还要淡的粉色，干燥紧致，完全没有被开发过的样子。  
宝贝，果然是个宝贝，男人终于明白过来。再看男孩的反应，安全没有慌张的感觉，依旧一脸平静和顺从地望着男人的脸，仿佛早知道将要发生的一切。  
男人从未享用过如此盛宴。  
两个穴眼，干的时候是什么感觉呢？  
一个穴被肏松的时候，另一个穴眼会不会止不住的喷水，把身上床单地板都湿透？  
男人这么想着，下面那根已经涨得难受，他伸出一只手指，顺着会阴滑过层层叠叠的粉色褶皱。男人稍稍用了力，指尖探入一点雌穴的褶皱，又马上滑出来，带出了一点点粘液。  
男孩轻声呜咽。  
这样就出水了。  
真是极品中的极品。  
男人爬上床，把他的双腿支起来，跪趴在他的下体，用手扒开他的屁股，这样狭窄的穴口就变大了一点，露出里面的小花尖，一张一翕，隐隐约约泛着水光。  
男人趴到他的身下，伸出舌头舔过着后穴的褶皱，再到会阴，雌穴，囊袋，阴茎，经过之处留下一片亮晶晶的水渍。  
好香，好纯，好甜。  
雌穴通常比后穴容易开发些，也更主动一点。男人扒开他的屁股，开始用舌头肏那个泛着水光的雌穴，模拟性交的动作，在穴眼里翻搅起来。男孩开始发出断断续续的呻吟，扭动着身体，雌穴喷出一股股水，弄得男人下巴上湿淋淋一片，会阴和后穴也沾上了一大片淫液。拿舌头肏了一会穴，男人又舔弄起上方的花核，男孩被刺激得并起了双腿，男人便扒开他的大腿，在花核上吮吸舔弄着，用齿尖轻轻咬了一下，“噗嗤”，从雌穴喷出了一大股热液，顺着后穴淌到了床单上。此时淫荡的雌穴已经半张开嘴，隐约看得到里面鲜红的肉洞。  
“想里面有东西插进来....哥哥....”  
男孩有点沙哑的清甜嗓音激得男人差一点射出来，他解开皮带，拉开裤链，掏出早已狰狞无比的紫黑色巨物抵在男孩的穴口。男人的尺寸相当可观，甚至让人怀疑这根又粗又长的肉柱能否顺利挤进男孩狭窄的穴口。  
“你叫什么名字？”男人压低了嗓音问道。  
“我....我没有名字。”男孩害羞的垂下眼，“哥哥要是喜欢，可以叫我莲莲....”  
莲莲。  
男人在心里念着这个名字，粗长的性器肏进了男孩紧致的穴眼。  
穴里早已充满了爱液等待着男人的进入，进入的过程毫不费力，湿滑紧致像张灵巧的嘴。男人很快便在男孩身体里自如的抽插起来，这穴肏起来舒服的根本不像个处子，倒像个会伺候人的少妇，熟透了风情的挽留着男人的肉柱，噗嗤噗嗤被碾出甜蜜的汁水，包裹得柱身亮晶晶的。  
“怎么这么会吸，嗯？”男人喘着粗气问。  
“我生下来....就是有一天....拿来给哥哥肏的....”，男孩舔了一下嘴唇，一脸任人采撷的模样望着男人。  
男人从阴茎爽到头皮的神经末梢都跟着颤栗起来，底下水多得不像话。  
“如果射进你这里，会不会怀孕？”男人问。  
“会的....但莲莲希望哥哥不要，要是怀孕了，就不能好好被肏了....”，男孩低下头小声说道。  
妈的。男人把阴茎从雌穴里抽出来，一股透明的热液瞬间从穴眼里流了出来。  
“后面这个洞也是我的，莲莲给不给肏？”  
“给哥哥肏，莲莲整个人都是哥哥的。”男孩笑了，嘴边有个酒窝。  
男人用手指探了探后穴，已经湿软到可以容纳异物了，便用肉柱捅了捅穴口，拉着男孩的大腿肏了进去。  
后穴比雌穴要紧得多，男孩明显比刚才反应要激烈，从鼻子里发出闷哼，双手紧紧抓着床单，腿却张得更大以便更好的容纳男人。  
天生的淫荡身子，男人想，拉着男孩的腿根毫不留情的肏干起来。后穴的肌肉更加敏感也更有弹性，每次男人的阴茎出来，后穴里面又恢复原样，肏进去的时候又要重新开发一遍，就这样一开一合，像个堵不住的门，任由男人进进出出。男孩口中咿咿呀呀的喊着，雌穴像开了闸一样往外喷水，喷得自己和男人身上到处都是。男人红了眼，从后穴里出来，重新肏进湿淋淋的雌穴，男孩发出一声满足的呻吟，双腿缠上男人的腰腹，肉柱在后穴雌穴里轮番抽插，双重的快感让他几乎昏迷。男孩在尖叫声中潮吹了，水多的连男人的肉棒都堵不上，这副天生挨肏的淫荡身体几乎要把他榨干了。自己怎么没长两根鸡巴？他想看看男孩被他肏得失禁的样子，拿出早准备好的假阳具绑在腰上。那根肉柱模拟得很真实，连青筋尺寸都骇人无比。  
男孩看着那根假阳具舔了舔嘴唇。“想吃吗？”男人问道。  
男孩点点头。  
男人把假阳具伸到男孩嘴边，男孩伸出舌头，顺着根部沿着青筋一路舔上去，嘴边的津液都来不及擦，顺着嘴角流到了枕头上。  
天生挨肏的身子。  
男人把自己的肉柱对准后穴，假阳具对准雌穴，一齐慢慢肏了进去。  
男孩惊声尖叫起来，眼角渗出泪水。两个穴都被肏成了圆圆的，原本嫩粉色的褶皱已经被撑成了艳红色。男人扭动着腰，一下下的肏着两个穴，内里狭窄，两根肉柱几乎快要碰到一起，男孩的小腹被撑出了一个羞耻的凸起，多么淫荡的身体，才能同时容纳两根鸡巴肏进肏出。  
“好大....好舒服....好满足啊....”  
男孩呻吟着容纳两根肉棒在他体内翻搅着，带出的水被男人拍打在两个人的大腿根上啪啪作响，男孩被肏得胡乱摇晃着，床板吱吱嘎嘎像快要散架了一样。  
“啊....不行了....要....要....”  
男孩紧紧搂住男人的脖子，男人用力在他内里抽插了几下，一股精液喷在了男人肚子上。男人看着身下两朵嫩粉色的小花，已经被肏熟肏开，变成了鲜艳的红色。  
“哥哥果然没让我失望呢....”，男孩喘着用气音说道，面色潮红。  
男人觉得自己被下了蛊。  
自己可能很长的一段时间都不会换情人了，或许一直都不会了。  
男人抱着他温存了一会，便又一次肏了进去。  
这一次，他要把精液灌满他的身体。


End file.
